Never have I ever
by Rachel143
Summary: When a student exchange ends with one girl being hosted by her favourite British YouTuber what do you do? Have fun of course!
1. Exchange

Never have I ever…

Hey. So this is my first ever story that I have shared with people. It's based on a dream that I had one night. Hope you enjoy :)

*Amy's POV*

"Okay class, today we have a very special announcement. The school has decided to start a new student exchange program in which selected students are sent to another country to learn about a different culture. You shall be sent to a family that will keep you for your stay."

I shifted in my hard plastic seat, interest spiked by this unexpected surprise.

I wonder who the teachers have chosen to send on exchange. If it was me would it go. I scoff. If I had the chance to go to any country I would say yes without thinking about it.

I turn my attention back to the teacher as he starts droning on about something to do with how x this degree because of this or that and take down some notes. Suddenly the quiet is broken by our teacher.

"Amy Farmer can you stay behind after class."

Shit! What've I done?! A thousand things fly through my mind, each as unlikely as the last.

Suddenly the bell rings and I slowly start packing up my books. I look up to see my friends sending me sympathetic glances in my direction before leaving the classroom.

"Miss Farmer. I know this may come as a shock to you but I have conversed with the other teachers and we have decided that you should be the lucky girl that is sent on exchange."

I stare blankly at the teacher for a second as this processes. Wait! Did he just say that I was the exchange student! "Thank you sir!' I say as calmly as I can then scurry out of the classroom.

I run out of the classroom to see my friends Isabella, Suzanna and Nikkita waiting outside the classroom.

"What happened?" Isabella asks.

"Yeah there was no shouting. I mean it no secret the Mr. Collins hates you." Suzanna adds.

"I'M GOING ON EXCHANGE!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

"Oh my god! This is unbelieveable! We have a going away party!" Nikkita screams in happiness.

"Where are you going?" Suzanna the forever rational one asks.

" I have no idea." I reply.

So that's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.

Rachel143 :)


	2. Takeoff

*Amy's POV*

"Have you got your toiletries in your bag?"

"Yes mum." I sigh

"Do you have your plane ticket?"

"Yes mum. We've gone through this before, I have everything." I hug my mum again.

"I'm sorry Amy, it's just-just that I never imagined that my daughter would be going on exchange for a couple of months." My mum says starting to cry.

"Now, now Dianne. Don't start crying! you'll make Emma and I start crying as well!" My dad says giving my mum a tight squeeze.

_Flight 217J, this is your final boarding call, that's flight 217J._

"That's me, I better get going." I take a deep breath before turning to Emma, my sister, and giving her a tight squeeze.

"I'll send you a postcard once I know where I've landed." I say still holding on to Emma.

"Ok. Now hug mum and dad and get on that plane!"

I hug my mum and dad for the last time in who knows how lang before tuning around and stepping onto the plane the doors closing behind me.

*Emma's POV*

Mum starts bawling her eyes out the moment that Amy's out of sight. I just continue staring at the plane.

I turn to dad. "Hey dad, does she really not know where she's going yet?"

"No idea Emma, she has no idea."

We turn around, heading back to the car.

_Flight 217J to London, England is leaving the terminal, this is your final call._

Sorry about this being such a short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise :)

3 Rachel143


	3. Landing

Hey, sorry I havent written in a while! Hope you like this chapter. This is where the ball starts rolling :)  
-

*Amy's POV*

"Flight 217J is about to land. Would everyone please make their way back to their seats and buckle up for the descent. The time is currently 11am. We hope you enjoyed your flight with us and we hope to see you again soon." the overhead speaker says.

I take a deep breath trying to calm myself. _There's nothing to worry about Amy. You're just going to a foreign country where you know nobody where you will be living with a family you don't know for a couple of months. _

I doesn't help. By the time I stop myself from hyperventilating we've already landed and all chances of me trying to find out where I am dissolve.

I step off the train and automatically pull my jumper on closer. _Bloody hell! I thought mum told me that where I was going was at the start of summer! It's freezing!_

I look around before following the crowd to grab my bag. Once I've done that I llok around for anyone that might be coming to pick me up, no one. I sit down one a chair, pulling my legs close to my chest, a huge rush of homesickness ripping through me.

Eventually after who knows how long I've had enough of waiting around for this mysterious exchange family. I make my way up to the front desk and go to the only avaliable lady there.

"Hello. How can I help you?" the lady says.

"Um, hello. I was just wondering what city I'm in." I say, sounding a lot braver than I feel.

"We're in London miss. Is there a problem?" the lady says looking at me with a worried expression

"No, just making sure."

I walk back to a seat. _What have you gotten yourself into this time Amy?_

Hope you like it. Sorry for the cliffhanger, i promise that the next chapter will actually have the exchange family in it.

Rachel143


	4. Meeting and Freaking

Yay! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far remember I'm open for suggestions and any _constructive_ critisism. Enjoy :)  
-

*Amy's POV*

I don't know how much longer I stay on that seat silently freaking out before someone comes and taps me on the shoulder. I look up to the smiling face of a lady.

"H-hello?" I ask hesitantly,

"Hello." she replies happily "Are you Amy?"

"Yes. Who are you?" I look quizzically at the lady.

"Oh! Sorry about that. I'm Melinda. I'm part of your exchange family. The other two had things on." We shake hands and I smile at her.

"Sorry about being so late, The traffic was horrendous!"

"It's no problem. Ionly thought I was left here to fend for myself for a little while." I joke

Finally, after lugging my bad for a couple of minutes we make it to the car.

"If you want to sleep it's fine. I'd understand with you coming all the way from Australia."

I shift in my seat. "Actually I'm not that tired, must be adrenalin."

We pull out of the car park and make our way down the road.

"So, you said there were two other people in that family. Who are they?" I ask Melinda

"I have a daughter and a son, they should be home when we get there." she replies

"My son's 16 and my daughter is 18. You're 16 aren't you?" Melinda asks, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, Actually my birtthday wasn't so long ago."

The car lapses into silence, but not an awkward one. For a while I just look out the window, drinking in the scernery.

"I'm not sure if you hear this often, but, I have this feeling as if I know you from somewhere." I say turning to look at Melinda curiously

Melinda scratches her head and thinks for a while. "Well I've never been to Australia, so I must just look like someone that you know."

We come to a stop and Melinda parks the car.

"We're here, would you like some help with your bag?"

"No thanks, you have a lovely house by the way." I say looking at the levelled house.

"Thank you."

We walk into the house and Melinda shows me my room, before giving me a basic tour of the house. We finish in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry that they're not here at the moment, I really should've made them come with me."

"No, it's alright." I say just as the front door opens.

"Mum! I'm home!" I hear a boy call out.

"In the kitchen!" Melinda replies

Footsteps approach the kitchen and finally he comes into view. He has blonde hair that looks like he's recently run his hands through it. A flicker of recognition shoots through me as if I've finally pieced together a puzzle.

The boy walks towards me and stick out his hand "Hi, I'm Bertie."

Sorry that I ended it like that! I swear that I won't leave it at a cliffhanger next time!  
Enjoy!

Rachel143


	5. Just my luck!

Hey, sorry it's been so long! Thank you to all the people that are reading this I would like to give you all a big virtual hug. Hopefully you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry you had to wait so long for the next chapter. Enjoy :)  
-

*Amy's POV*

_Wait! That couldn't possibly be right! He didn't just say Bertie...did he?_ I try to compose myself as I look at the boy infront of me, his hand still extended towards me in greeting.

"I-I'm sorry," I splutter out, "I didn't catch your name"

"I said Bertie, Bertie Gilbert."

_Damn, so I was right... Act cool Amy, act cool._

"Nice to meet you Bertie, I'm Amy." I shake his hand and give a small smile to show I'm not a complete weirdo before sitting down at the table.

"Are you alright Amy?" Melinda says worried

"I'm fine, it's...never mind." I take one more calming breath before turning around to face Melinda and Bertie. _BERTIE! BERTIE Flipping GILBERT!_

"I'm just going to unpack my things, don't worry about me." I walk off and start up the stairs to my room. I'm about to open the door when I hear him behind me.

"Hey, are you alright? It's just, as soon as you saw me it was like you'd seen a ghost or something..." Bertie trails off looking at me with concern

"I'm fine really, it's just...I watch your videos, I never thought I'd actually see you" I say turning around to look at him again.

Bertie's face perks up at the mention of his videos. "Really! You watch them? Are you the only one that knows about them in Australia? I have so many question" Bertie says, not once stopping for breath.

"Erm..."

"Why don't you come to my room and we'll talk for a bit."

"Sure." I saw smiling. _This just keeps getting better!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

After talking for who knows how long Bertie and I seem to know each other a lot better, it's not as awkward as before and I can actually see us being friends.

"You know what Amy, you're not that bad." Bertie saws swivelling around on his desk chair

"You're not that bad either." I reply grinning as he topples to the ground.

We look at each other for a second before bursting out with laughter.

"That wasn't funny Amy!" Bertie whines once I've finally stopped laughing

I look at his face pouting while he's still sprawled all over the floor and burst out laughing once again.

"I'm going to get you for this!" Bertie says mock glaring at me.

I clutch my heart dramatically "But Bertie! What did I do? It was your own stupidity that made you fall off that chair."

Bertie mock glares at me again before he hears dinner being called.

"I'll find a way Amy, I'll find a way." Bertie picks himself up and walks down the stairs.

_I love my life right now!_

Hey, I know it's a crappy way to eend the chapter but soon things will happen, not going to spoil anything! But soon ;)

Rachel143


End file.
